<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Visitrey from Benrey by PencilSkeletons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316724">A Visitrey from Benrey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSkeletons/pseuds/PencilSkeletons'>PencilSkeletons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas, Gen, This Is STUPID, apologies for regular half life fans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilSkeletons/pseuds/PencilSkeletons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just Twas the Night Before Christmas but the AI is Self Aware.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Visitrey from Benrey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house<br/>Not a creature was stirring, except for this louse<br/>Gordon Freeman lay awake in his bed<br/>Not tucked under the covers, for he had thoughts full of dread</p>
<p>For the past 8 or so months, his life had been strange<br/>Since he'd survived the Resonance Cascade, an event quite deranged<br/>He had picked up friends Bubby, Coomer, Darnold, and Tommy<br/>And of course, Benrey, the horrific anomaly</p>
<p>It was only evident that Benrey show up again<br/>Trying to pretend that they were good friends<br/>But now was not the time to think of that creep<br/>What Gordon needed now was some goddamn sleep</p>
<p>A noise on the rooftop had the Freeman alert<br/>Jumping right out of bed on the floor. That definitely hurt<br/>Freeman was going to teach this intruder what for<br/>As he searched for his gun in his bedside drawer</p>
<p>Doors creek open, steps creak as well<br/>As Gordon turned the corner ready to raise hell<br/>But to his half surprise, the sight he should see<br/>The one who intruded was none other than Benrey</p>
<p>Dressed as Santa Clause, the alien prick<br/>Was eating the cookies meant for St. Nick<br/>Gordon shouted "Hey, those aren't for you!"<br/>Benrey responded "yo Gordon, how you do?"</p>
<p>Afraid that Benrey would wake up his son<br/>Gordon took a deep breath then pointed his gun<br/>"Look man, tonight's Christmas Eve<br/>So would you kindly get the fuck out please?"</p>
<p>Benrey sighed "Come on, why're you so mean?<br/>It's Christmas, no need to act blue to green."<br/>Gordon fired a warning shot at the guard's chest<br/>His Santa suit bloodied, his annoyance expressed</p>
<p>"You should've stayed dead when we beat you on Xen."<br/>Gordon pointed towards the door. "Don't come back again."<br/>Having enough of this, Benrey walked to the window<br/>and said "Fine, I was running out of rhymes, so..."</p>
<p>Benrey jumped out the window with a loud crash<br/>Gordon rushed over immediately, seeing the bloodied Santa dash<br/>Still he heard him exclaim as he ran out of sight<br/>"Fucking hell, this is the worst Christmas night"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is dumb.</p>
<p>Merry Christmas, or whatever you want today to be.<br/>Stay safe everyone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>